Peek
by LOLforeveralone
Summary: Kenny finds a token of Stans personal belongings as he discovered a while back. Stan quickly emerges before their friend, Kyle, gets to hear or see anything. Friensy, Cutesy. Stylenny.


**Do Not Own SOUTH PARK**

It was an hour after school. Both, Stan and Kenny we're on the bed watching some random show that was put on the television. Nothing but the sounds from the tv and district noises from the clock. Soon, Kenny let out a huge sigh and let himself slither off the bed onto the floor. "I'm soooo bored!" He whined.

Stan kept his eyes on the TV set, "Hey, are you done yet?"

"Why should you even bother to know if I'm done, yet?" Kyle spatted out, "Why am I ever here? All you guys ever do is copy off my homework now bother studying!" He yelled at them then turned back around as he continued to scribble onto his papers.

"I don't copy you're homework."

"No, you don't." He turns his body and let his arm rest of the chair as he leaned back to him, "It's unbelievable how you're still in school. Especially, I'm the same grade as us."

He chuckled, "That's mean but it's all about luck, baby. All about luck." He raised his thumb up then flopped it back down against the floor. He slowly slid himself under Stan's bed as the sounds of few objects being pushed around.

Kyle shook his head then turned back to his work.

Stan just sat there against wall. Well, slumped against the wall with a few treats laying on his stomach. He was playing with a pencil, the one that was on the desk where Kyle had been sitting. "I don't like homework. It tires me out." He said, almost saying it to himself.

No sound was made, until Kenny darted out from under the bed as a '_swishh_' sound was made. He sat up and plopped the object, which appeared to be a box, onto his bed in front of him. "I remember this!"

Stan turned his head and quickly sat up then grabbing the box, "Dude! What the fuck?!" He whispered loudly at him. He glanced over at Kyle who's eyes glued into his books. He turned and glared at Kenny.

"Oh come on. Just a peek?" Kenny pleaded.

Stan shook his head, "Fuck no!" He placed it his pillow where he had support against the wall for his back. "Not when he's here, this is some serious shit!" He whispered.

"What's so serious about that?" He whined. "I found them before." He chuckled, "I remember the first time I've seen those. Since when did you have the talent to dra-MmMmfph." He found his mouth being covered by Stan's hands.

-_FlashBac_k-

"Alright! See you guys later!" Stan chimed as he hurriedly walked out of the school doors until he met a huge impacted. Everything burst into paper as his unsealed bag began to open more. He shook his head and looked around, no one in sight until he heard yells from the side of the stair rail. He looked over and to see Kyle and a girl on the bushes as they struggle to get up. Stan just yelped, ready to leap over until he heard a chuckle. He turned around, "Nngh!" He felt the hairs stand up behind his neck as every inch of his body began to shiver.

"Dude, I didn't think you were into him like that." He was holding an opened little black binder that had a bit of album picture slides in him as he continued to flip and a quick scan at couple of unfinished drawings. "These are fucking _amazing_!"

"Kenny!" Stan hissed. He grabbed the binder away from him and snapped the wing of the binder in order to make it look like a box. Without thinking, he shoved Kenny so hard that he slipped and did a mini back flip as he met the other side of the railing causing him to hit the bushes.

-_End of Flack_B-

Lost in thought, Kenny backed up and laughed, "That's the same exact face you made that day!" He pointed.

"Dude, I swear to God-"

Both, felt a disturbing sensation as they turned their heads to see Kyle standing there with that opened binder with a few pages on his other hand. He scrunched up the papers and gave them the most evilness eyes you could have ever imagine.

They both gulp and they stared back.

-EnD-

Kyle not too happy about what he saw. Hehe... I'm sorry for the little short story. Just a start, eh? Hoped you enjoyed n.n


End file.
